SIEMPRE ES UN PLACER CONOCER A UN ANTEPASADO
by jouheki-chan
Summary: un medallón mágico estropeado sumado a la imprudencia de Soma llevará a una buena parte del staff de kuro al siglo XXI en japón donde conocerán a una torpe exorcista descendiente de la familia Phantomhive, asi como al resto de de integrantes de la rama asiatica de orden Vera Cruz y la academia de exorcistas ¿que puede pasar con tanto loco suelto y mezclado?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, pues aqui la mayor locura que se me ha ocurrido.**

**disclamer: no me pertenecen los personajes no de ao no exorcist, ni los de kuroshitsuji, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores o a quien los compre, solo me pertenece Alice-chan y la cantidad de problemas en los que se va a meter toda esta gente**

CAP 1: SI LE DICES A ALGUIEN QUE NO TOQUE ALGO, LO TOCARÁ SEGURO.

Ciel empezaba a estar más que harto de tanto alboroto y deseando que toda esa gente se marchase a su casa cuanto antes, y es que con motivo de la llegada del verano a Soma se le había ocurrido la "fantástica" idea de montar una fiesta. El pequeño conde se había negado en rotundo desde el principio, no le gustaba tener la mansión llena de gente ruidosa (y a su demoniaco mayordomo tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia tener que organizar todo y limpiar después por muy bien que lo disimulara), Sin embargo Soma nunca ha entendido la palabra 'no' y como siempre hizo lo que le dio la gana. Asique así estaban, todos en el jardín disfrutando del buen tiempo y de la merienda que Sebastian como siempre había preparado con tanto esmero (a quien quiero engañar, todos sabemos lo poco que le cuesta a Sebastian preparar la comida, no tardó ni diez minutos). Y cuando digo todos me refiero a TODOS, porque Soma se había dedicado a contactar e invitar a toda persona relacionada con Ciel que él conociese, lo que incluía la siguiente lista:

Lizzie, que había venido con su hermano Edward y su madre (para disgusto de conde y mayordomo que ya estaban perfectamente repeinados y con un tic en el ojo por lo molesto que les resultaba); Lau y Ranmao, que evidentemente se apuntan a todo incluso si no les invitas; el Undertaker (¿que? Pues si, soma solo le vio una vez, pero le pareció que necesitaba luz solar y por eso le invitó); Nina Hopkins, la costurera feminista de Ciel que desde que jugaron todos en pascua a Soma le pareció muy divertida; y por último los habituales de la mansión, es decir, el cuarteto de sirvientes, Snake y evidentemente Sebastian y Ciel.

Pues toda esa gente se encontraba reunida en la mansión Phantomhive ese día y Ciel ya no sabía si cortarse las venas para acabar esa tortura o dejárselas crecer y cuando ya creía que no podía ir a peor, Lizzie propuso jugar al escondite en equipos ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hiperactiva? Pensaba Ciel, a él le parecía que estaba muy bien estando sentados, pero como un caballero tiene que complacer a su dama le tocó callar y jugar.

Una hora y media después estaban todos en el salón de la mansión, el equipo de Ciel ganó la partida (como todos sabíamos, para eso tiene a Sebastian) y Soma estaba curiosamente callado…Soma callado y quieto, eso no es posible asique algo tiene que estar entreteniéndolo y el conde por mucho que se haga el adulto es un niño, un niño curioso asique se arriesgó a preguntar.

-Oye, Soma-dijo Ciel acercándose a dónde el príncipe estaba sentado.

-Mmm-fue la única respuesta, el chico se encontraba muy concentrado observando algo que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Qué es lo que estás mirando tanto?-espero respuesta, pero no llegó-…Soma.

-Mmn-otra vez, a Ciel le volvía su tic en el ojo.

-Soma, ¡te estoy hablando!-por fin el otro dio señales de estar escuchando y volvió la cabeza hacia Ciel con una mirada interrogante, el conde suspiró- te preguntaba qué que es eso que tanto miras.

-Oh, ¿esto?- soma mostró una especie de medallón compuesto por cuatro piezas que se unían por una esfera central- no sé que es, lo encontré detrás de un árbol del jardín cuando jugábamos al escondite.

-¿No deberías entonces preguntar si es de alguien?-le regañó Ciel con su tono de "soy un conde súper maduro independientemente de mi edad".

-Lo hice, es de Undertaker, pero dijo que podía jugar con ello un rato y que si averiguo como funciona y que es tendré un premio- en los ojos de soma brillaba su curiosidad y la emoción ante un nuevo juego y un premio.

-Tal vez deberías devolvérselo…-conociendo a Undertaker, al conde no le parecía buena idea jugar con un objeto suyo.

-Eh ¿por qué?- pregunto soma inocentemente para después echarse a reír ante la mirada aprensiva que el menor le daba al medallón- oh vamos chibi-Ciel no seas así, si Undertaker me lo ha dejado es que no puede ser peligroso ¿no?

Pero Ciel no estaba tan seguro de la integridad moral del siniestro enterrador (en fin, quería regalarle una ataúd por su cumpleaños ¿Quién regala un ataúd a alguien que acaba de cumplir trece años?) y el hecho de que alguien tan despreocupado como Soma estuviese jugando con algo perteneciente al peligris le preocupaba, y mucho.

-En serio, no deberías tocar algo que ni siquiera sabes como funciona o que es…

-¿No te fías de Undertaker? Creía que era amigo tuyo- Ciel medio asintió con un gesto dudoso, en realidad Undertaker era más bien un contacto pero prefería no tratar de explicárselo al hindú- y si es tu amigo ¿Por qué desconfías tanto? No está bien desconfiar de los amigos- terminó Soma con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

-No es que desconfíe (mentira, era precisamente eso)es que a veces Undertaker puede ser, cómo decirlo…un poco-pero el pequeño conde no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, soma no le había hecho caso y había seguido hurgando el medallón hasta "accidentalmente" activarlo. Ninguno de los presentes en la sala fue muy consciente de lo que pasó, simplemente estaban conversando (o vistiendo ridículamente a Tanaka, cofcofLizziecofcof) cuándo de pronto una luz iluminó el lugar cegándolos por completo. Al instante siguiente estaban en un lugar que no habían visto nunca y una expresión de sorpresa absoluta se dibujaba en sus rostros, excepto en el de Undertaker que mantenía su clásica sonrisa divertida mientras analizaba a sus shockeados acompañantes por debajo del flequillo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias de antemano por los reviews, y a los que no los mandéis pero leáis la historia también ^^**

CAP 2 : DE VIAJES EN EL ESPACIO TIEMPO Y REUNIONES FAMILIARES INTERTEMPORALES

Sábado, 10:30 de la mañana. Campus de la Academia Vera Cruz.

Alice Phantomhive, hija menor del conde Richard Phantomhive y exorcista de nivel "Esquire", dormía muy felizmente en su dormitorio de la residencia de estudiantes.

Si su abuela paterna la hubiese visto (toda espatarrada, con una pierna caída por un lado de la cama y un brazo sobre la mesita de noche, la boca abierta con un hilillo de baba, el pelo como si se hubiese peleado con un gato, la sábana hecha un higo a los pies de la cama y vestida con una camiseta vieja, tres tallas más grande y con el cuello cortado, y un pantalón corto de pijama de chico) la anciana mujer la hubiese reñido diciendo que esa no es manera de dormir para una dama. Pero como su abuela no estaba allí, esa posibilidad no preocupaba mucho a la durmiente chica que ahora soñaba con un pastel de chocolate que bailaba con un flan y estaba a punto de unirse al baile cuándo algo húmedo en su mejilla la hizo despertar de un salto.

Alice abrió los ojos sobresaltada pensando ¿Qué demonios? Y al girarse se dio cuenta de que justamente eso era. Desde su posición en la almohada la miraba con sus grandes ojos un goblin con correas de cuero que tenía la lengua afuera, Alice lo miró con reproche.

-Eres un aguafiestas Behemoth- por toda respuesta recibió un gruñidito.

-Mi hermano dice que vayas a su despacho- hablo una voz con un conocido tono monótono, Alice se volvió hacia el peliverde sentado en el cerco de la ventana y le dedicó una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Amaimon…¿no tenías otra forma más asquerosa de despertarme que haciendo que tu mascota me llene de babas?

-Mmm, pues en realidad sí, podría por ejemplo haber…

-¡No!-le cortó ella llamando su atención- en serio, prefiero no saberlo, de verdad

-Como quieras- respondió el encogiéndose de hombros- bueno, ya he hecho lo que me pidió Aniue, vámonos Behemoth- y antes de saltar por la ventana se volvió y se despidió de la chica con un rápido gesto de la mano.

Alice suspiró y se levantó a cerrar la ventana, hacía buen día pensó mientras se rascaba la nuca al tiempo que soltaba un bostezo para después dirigirse al baño. Cuando se vio en el espejo pensó que mejor que el payaso no la necesitase muy urgentemente, porque iba a tardar bastante en convertir ese estropajo que tenía ahora en la cabeza en su habitual melena ondulada. 'en fin' se dijo a si misma 'de perdidos al río' y sin más comenzó la batalla diaria Alice vs Pelo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en su despacho el jefe de la rama asiática de la orden de exorcistas de la Cruz Verdadera y director de la prestigiosa academia Vera Cruz, el mismísimo Mephistopheles (perdón, perdón, Mephisto Pheles), se enfrentaba a una situación tan problemática como divertida.

Todo había comenzado exactamente a las siete y cuarto de la mañana, cuándo uno de os guardias que vigilan la puerta de entrada al campus de la academia le había llamado muy alterado para comunicarle sobre la aparición de un grupo de lo más extraño en la puerta de entrada. Al parecer habían aparecido de repente de la nada, y ni ellos mismos parecían tener idea de dónde estaban o cómo habían llegado allí. Mephisto le dijo al guardia que mantuviese la calma y se dirigió al lugar.

Al llegar se encontró con un grupo de personas vestidas al estilo victoriano, con aspecto de estar bastante desubicados todos y un par le gritaban al guardia cosas como "es imposible" "no diga tonterías". Mephisto se arregló el cuello de la chaqueta, se colocó bien el sombrero y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de aquella gente.

-Y bien, damas y caballeros ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?-preguntó con ese tonillo alegre suyo de falsa inocencia. Una mujer de mediana edad, rubia y de aspecto severo se acercó a él, le miró de arriba abajo haciendo un gesto reprobatorio y habló intentando mantener la calma.

-verá, ese hombre-dijo refiriéndose al guardia- dice que estamos a cinco de julio de 2011, lo cual es evidentemente imposible ya que estamos en el siglo XIX ¿entiende? No me hacen ninguna gracia este tipo de bromas- termino la mujer con gesto indignado y frunciendo el ceño. Mephisto se sorprendió por un momento…¿Cómo que el siglo XIX? ¿Hablaba en serio? Desde luego no parecía estar bromeando (no parecía el tipo de persona que tuviese sentido del humor) pero si era verdad eso quería decir que…oh menudo lio pensó el demonio mientras dibujaba una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

-Verá señora…

-Middleford, Frances Middleford- dijo ella con orgullo

-Bien, señora Middleford, la verdad es que ese pobre guardia no estaba bromeando, ciertamente están ustedes en el siglo XXI y puestos a ser exactos se encuentran en la academia Vera Cruz, Japón- al oír esto a la mujer casi le da algo, y no solo ella todos los demás estaban igualmente sorprendidos (incluso el hombre de aspecto chino que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados hasta entonces los abrió como platos)

-Pero hace un momento estábamos en el salón de la mansión Phantomhive, en Inglaterra, y en el siglo XIX ¿Cómo explica eso?- le reclamó casi gritando un muchacho rubio de aspecto serio y enérgico, Mephisto le miró y pensó que tenía pinta de escéptico. Un momento…¿había dicho Phantomhive?, una sonrisa maliciosa bailó en los labios de Mephisto, esto se ponía divertido

-bueno, está claro que algo ha tenido que pasar entonces-le contestó alegremente- ¿Qué les parece si subimos a mi despacho y tomamos un té mientras esclarecemos la situación?- el grupo de victorianos pensaron que era lo mejor que podían hacer y siguieron a Mephisto hacía su despacho.

-Vayan entrando y sentándose, volveré en un momento- les indico Mephisto abriéndoles la puerta del despacho e invitándoles a pasar con una ademán, cuándo todos estuvieron dentro él se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba su hermano menor. Entro sin llamar y se encontró al demonio menor tirado en un sofá mirando dibujos animados con una expresión de extremo aburrimiento. Mephisto sonrió para sí, el chico nunca cambiaría por más siglos que viviese.

-Amaimon-lo llamó, y éste le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva pero con un brillo de curiosidad- necesito que hagas algo, necesito que vayas a buscar a Alice Phantomhive y le digas que suba a mi despacho, hay alguien que quiero que conozca- dijo casi conteniendo la risa, Amaimon pareció sopesar si obedecer o no, estaba muy a gusto ahí tumbado- si lo haces te dejaré _jugar_ un rato con Rin, pero sin pasarte y fuera del recinto de campus claro (total a Rin le vendría bien entrenar con alguien no humano, Amaimon estaría entretenido y de paso a lo mejor hasta acababan por llevarse mejor)- la idea pareció convencer al peliverde que sonriendo salió por la puerta seguido de su mascota.

Mephisto entró en su despacho, observó a los presentes uno por uno…había tres que no parecían ya tan sorprendidos; el primero un niño con un parche y una expresión de molestia total (le resultó muy familiar su aspecto…sin duda ese pequeño tenia que ser un Phantomhive porque se parecía mucho al actual conde), el segundo que no estaba sorprendido era un hombre de largo pelo plateado que le cubría los ojos y no dejaba de sonreír (no era humano, Mephisto se dio cuenta, tampoco lo era el tipo vestido de mayordomo que estaba junto al niño del parche, pero el pelipurpura prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto) y por último un muchacho de aspecto hindú que tenia cara de culpabilidad. ¡Ajá! Mephisto volvió su mirada hacía el hindú y este acentúo su expresión de culpa, el demonio ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Tu sabes algo ¿a que si?- le dijo con tono infantil, como quien habla con un niño pequeño, todas las miradas se posaron en el chico y él se revolvió en el sitió. El pequeño del parche suspiró exasperado y contestó por el otro.

- Soma estaba jugando con un medallón muy raro que le dejó Undertaker, sin saber como lo activó y aquí estamos todos- dijo, después miró al llamado Soma y frunciendo el ceño le dijo- ya te avisé que no lo tocaras.

Las miradas de reproche se habían vuelto hacía el tal Undertaker (que resultó ser el peliplata que Mephisto había deducido cono no humano), el siniestro personaje estalló en carcajadas sin poder contenerse más ante el enfado de sus compañeros. Mephisto estaba de acuerdo en que la situación era bastante divertida(y estaba a punto de serlo más), pero podía ser potencialmente problemática si se quedaban en esta época mucho tiempo.

-Entonces, si el aparato es suyo, sabrá revertir el efecto.

-mm~ nop- dijo Undertaker- lo lamento jiji encontré ese curioso aparatito hace poco, lo estaba reparando pero aún no está arreglado del todo, solo funciona en una dirección jiji.

-¡¿Y por qué se lo dejaste a Soma?- replico el pequeño del parche muy molesto, casi levantándose de la silla.

-Bocchan, cálmese- el mayordomo le puso la mano en el hombro al niño para que se quedara sentado, pero la mirada que le dirigía al risueño Undertaker, era tan molesta como la de su amo.

-Bueno calma, enviaré el medallón a unos especialistas para que lo analicen a ver si pueden repararlo del todo y devolverles a su época- todos parecieron tranquilizarse un poco-y como mientras vamos a pasar un tiempo juntos sugiero que nos presentemos, empiecen ustedes que son los invitados si no les importa.

Silencio total, hasta que un muchacho rubio con horquillas en el pelo hablo animadamente.

-Yo me llamo Finnian, pero me llaman Finny- Mephisto le devolvió la sonrisa y le invitó a coger un caramelo, la siguiente en hablar fue la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, con gafas y traje de sirvienta.

- y yo Maylene, ¡si!- su voz tenía un tono alto y nervioso, que graciosa.

-Bardroy-dijo el hombre rubio que estaba al lado de Maylene- pero no me importa que me llamen Bard-tenía acento americano- ¿se puede fumar aquí?

-si, claro, fume si quiere- le contestó Mephisto, el humo no le molestaba- bien a la señora Middleford ya la conozco, Undertaker y soma también se ya sus nombres…¿Cómo te llamas tu pequeño?

-Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive- 'ja! Lo sabía' se dijo Mephisto- y él es mi mayordomo, Sebastian- señalo al hombre que estaba a su lado vestido de mayordomo, Mephisto sonrió con sorna al diabólico hombre (sabía que Sebastian también se había dado cuenta de que él no era humano tampoco)

- Yo soy Edward Middleford- habló el chico rubio que le había llamado la atención antes en la puerta del campus- y ella- señalo a una niña rubia con coletas- es mi hermana Elizabeth.

-Prefiero Lizzie- dijo ella alegremente y Frances la regaño por no comportarse como una dama. Las presentaciones terminaron sin más incidentes y Mephisto supo que el hombre chino y chica que iba con él se llamaban Lau y Ranmao;la mujer con gafas que se maravillaba con el atuendo del demonio se llamaba Nina Hopkins y al parecer era una modista a la que le gustaban los retos; el tipo peliblanco que hablaba a través de sus serpientes, se llamaba (irónicamente) Snake y a Mephisto le pareció un personaje muy divertido. Y por ultimo Bard se acordó de presentar al hombrecillo vestido de muñeca de porcelana como Tanaka.

Que gente tan divertida, y justo cuándo Frances Middleford iba a pedirle a su anfitrión que se presentara él, unos toques en la puerta les distrajeron, la sonrisa de Mephisto volvió acompañada de un brillo divertido en los ojos, la cosa estaba a punto de mejorar.

-Adelante- la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una chica bastante bajita de unos 16 años, con pocas curvas, muy pálida, carita redonda, pelo largo ondulado y algo desordenado del color exacto al del pequeño Ciel. Vestía el uníforme de la academia con la camisa por fuera de la falda y un poco arrugada, la corbata torcida y en vez de zapatos llevaba unas converse desgastadas. Se veía que había venido corriendo y observaba a la gente del despacho con una mirada curiosa en sus grandes ojos chocolate que estaban casi tapados por el flequillo.

-Ehmm…hola-dijo- ¿para que me llamabas?

-ah si, pasa pasa Alice-chan- dijo Mephisto levantándose de su silla- quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial y con un gesto teatral señalo al pequeño conde- te presento al conde Ciel Phantomhive, algo así como tu tátara-tatara-abuelo más o menos- las bocas de todos los presentes cayeron hasta el suelo y Undertaker volvió a estallar en risas Mephisto se dirigió ahora al resto- queridos viajeros temporales, les presento a la descendiente más joven de la familia Phantomhive, la hija menor del actual conde, Alice Phantomhive, exorcista esquire de la academia Vera Cruz- ahora si que todos estaban en shock, lo de descendiente de la familia Phantomhive, bueno tenía sentido ¿pero como que exorcista? Sebastian se tensó ante la mención de la palabra 'exorcista' pero sólo la atenta mirada de Mephisto lo notó y le guiñó un ojo divertido.

-¿Qué?...-fue lo único que atinó a decir Alice cuando salió del estado de shock, Mephisto la invitó a sentarse y se sentó él, apoyó la barbilla en las manos con los codos sobre la mesa y sonrió de lado.

- Bien, veamos por donde empiezo la explicación.


	3. Chapter 3

lo se, soy una irresponsable, pero aqui esta el cap 3

3. DE TURISMO POR EL CAMPUS

Cuándo Mephisto acabó de explicarle la situación a Alice, se formó un silencio absoluto en la sala mientras los presentes asimilaban la nueva información. La primera en romper el silencio fue Lizzi con un estridente grito de alegría para después abalanzarse sobre una,aún muy confundida, Alice en una abrazo digno de boa constrictor. Ante la cara de sorpresa de todos la niña declaró inocentemente:

-bueno, si es descendiente de mi lindo prometido Ciel, también debe serlo mía, no?

-Ah, pues si tiene sentido...¿quee?! eso significa que mi hermanita...que tu- Edward había entrado en pánico y miraba a su primo Ciel acusándolo dramáticamente- DESGRACIADO, LA INOCENCIA DE MI HERMANITA – y siguió con un discurso sin sentido mientras Ciel le decía que dejase de gritar tonterías y se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo de vergüenza. El resto de reacciones fueron en cadena tras eso. Soma se acercó sonriendo y dijo que se notaba que era descendiente de Ciel por lo bajita y le preguntó si podía llamarla "chibi-Alice" a lo que Alice que ya empezaba a reaccionar le miró con una cara que decía "atrevete y morirás" . Sebastian y Undertaker que habían visto la mirada que le lanzó al príncipe se rieron(uno más discretamente que el otro) pensando que definitivamente ese gesto era herencia Phantomhive. Los tres sirvientes la abatían a preguntas emocionados, Lau comentaba lo curioso del destino y sobre que tal estaría la chica con un quipao (por suerte nadie le prestaba demasiada atención). Nina Hopkins hablaba algún sinsentido sobre sus medidas y hacerle un traje como el vestido de noche que le hizo a Ciel, lo que provocó que al oírlo Frances levantara una ceja en dirección a su sobrino, que seguía discutiendo con Edward, y Ciel contestó vocalizando un mudo "puedo explicarlo, tía Frances". Snake por su parte no parecía muy interesado y estaba sentado junto a Tanaka alejados del caos que se había armado.

Alice estaba empezando a cansarse de todo ese lío, con tanto grito y gente rodeándola sin mencionar a la rubia de coletas aun abrazada a ella, se sentía más agobiada que yendo a comprar en el primer día de rebajas del Corte Inglés. El límite llego cuando la mujer rubia, la madre de la niña de las coletas al parecer, le dijo que su vestimenta era del todo indecente e impropia de una dama con esa falda tan corta.

-BASTAAA- gritó haciendo que todo el mundo parara y la mirara con sorpresa- a ver, a ver, un poco de calma ,no? Esto es muy raro, muy, muy raro, y si me agobias además de raro es estresante, y ademas señora- dijo volviéndose hacia Frances- yo no tengo la culpa de que la falda sea tan corta, el que ha diseñado los uniformes es aquí el señor director- señalando a Mephisto- échele la culpa a él.

-Ouh los diseñó usted mismo? Que estilo!-saltó Nina- me encanta el color de la falda.

-si, pienso que sin duda los tonos rosas y lilas son los que mejor expresan la belleza y el optimismo- contestó Mephisto con un aire de orgullo.

-ay si son colores muy lindos!- gritó Lizzi emocionada.

-Verdad pequeña? Aunque lo de una media de cada color es merito puro de Alice-chan, que imaginativa eh- dijo el director mirando a Alice sonriente que le devolvió una mirada de "¿que cojones me estás contando?" Mephisto le hizo un gesto para que se mirara las piernas y en efecto, llevaba una media blanca y otra negra...ups que malas son las prisas...

-pues si que pasa, me gusta marcar tendencia- contestó la chica rezando porque colara y no se dieran cuenta de que simplemente era un despiste andante. Aunque algo en la mirada de Ciel y su mayordomo le decía que ellos no se lo tragaban.

Una vez superado el momento de caos y de que todos se presentaran a Mephisto se le ocurrió la _maravillosa _idea de que Alice les enseñara el campus ya que iban a pasar allí una temporadilla hasta que arreglaran el medallón. La chica le miró desesperada como diciendo "a todos, ¿en serio? Como te pasas" y al final Mephisto decidiendo que era muy arriesgado dejarla sola con todos porque alguna liarían(y quería conservar su preciada academia de una pieza a ser posible), le ofreció que ella se haría cargo de los jóvenes y él de los adultos. La chica ya no pudo negarse más y, tras darles a los otros uniformes para que se cambiaran (N/A:porque no van a ir por la vida vestidos a lo victoriano, no soy tan cafre), salió rumbo a los recintos de la academia junto con Ciel, Lizzi, Soma, Finny y Edward(que no paraba de quejarse de que su hermanita no debería llevar ese uniforme con esa falda tan corta).

Decidió empezar por enseñarles las aulas y explicarles como daban clase todos se comportaron minimamente (aunque preguntaron mucho sobre las clases de exorcista) hasta que llegaron a la llamemosla aula de educación física dónde Rin, Bon y Shima estaban entrenando velocidad con un leaper (N/A: esos que parecen ranas, creo que se escribía así). Finny siendo como es sintió ganas de acercarse a la criatura y salió corriendo hacia el bicho. Los otros le gritaron advertencias pero Alice les aseguró que en principio no era peligroso. Al cabo de un rato Finny jugaba con el demonio tan feliz y había hecho muy buenas migas con Rin , los demás les miraban sentados a una distancia prudente. Edward tenía un debate abierto con Shima y Soma sobre el largo decente de una falda, Lizzi se entretenía peinando a Alice quien había decidido que mejor dejarla hacer porque algo le decía que no ganaría una discusión con ella y Ciel y Bon hablaban sobre lo duro que era estar rodeado de idiotas.

Alice ya empezaba a pensar que la situación no era tan mala y que hasta podía ser divertido, hasta que a Soma se le ocurrió acercarse al leaper para tocarlo como Finny ...y como no tenía que arrastrar con él a Ciel. En cuanto el pequeño conde vio a los ojos a la gran criatura con aspecto de rana no pudo evitar que le entrara algo de miedo y , claro, los leapers son dóciles hasta que ven que les temes, asique el demonio se tiró a atacar a Ciel pillando desprevenidos a los otros que no tuvieron tiempo de detenerlo. El miedo del conde aumentó y por un momento se quedó paralizado hasta que alguien tiró de él y le obligó a correr.

Alice había estado viendo todo y cuando vio al leaper lanzarse hacía el niño solo pensó "mierda, como se lo coma veras tu que lío" y mientras Shima, Bon y Rin se movilizaban para tranquilizar al demonio, ella echó a correr hasta Ciel agarrándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera del camino del leaper todo lo posible.

Corrieron todo lo que dieron de si, dando vueltas al recinto arenoso y escuchando como los demás trataban de controlar al bicho hasta que lo lograron, para entonces Alice sentía que no podía más y Ciel mas que correr se dejaba arrastrar medio ahogado también. Una vez el demonio estuvo bajo control la chica paró y sentó en el suelo intentando recobrar la respiración al igual que el niño.

Lizzi se acercó a ellos gritando que Ciel tenía asma y que había que atenderlo, a lo que Rin le contestó que no se preocupara que Alice también lo era y siempre llevaba un Ventolín encima.

Pero cuando Alice busco en el bolsillo de los pantalones cortos que llevaba bajo la falda, no encontró nada "jope, me lo he dejado con las prisas" miró a sus compañeros de clase con cara de socorro y los otros tres entendieron el problema al tiempo que una gotita les resbalaba por la cabeza

-PERO SERÁS IDIOTA- gritaron al unísono, para después cargarla a ella y al conde y llevarles corriendo a la enfermería con el resto detrás siguiéndoles, ahora bastante preocupados.

Quince minutos más tarde estaban todos en la enfermería sentados alrededor de las camas en que descansaban Ciel y Alice, pues aunque ya recuperados del episodio asmático, la enfermera dijo que se quedaran un momento a descansar.

-¿entonces, se olvida la medicina para el asma muy a menudo?-preguntaba Edward.

-hombre, muy, muy a menudo no, pero si que le ha pasado más veces- respondía Okumura- una vez le pasó estando con Shiemi,otra compañera de clase,y la pobre se asustó tanto que casi le da un ataque a ella también.

-Vaya, pues menudo peligro- decía Soma.

-ah~ pero ser tan despistada la hace mona-añadía Shima.

-tsk, lo que la hace es tonta perdida-puntualizó Bon.

-Eh! no digas cosas tan crueles! - saltaron Lizzi y Finny a la vez.

-Por cierto-añadió la rubia mirando a Rin inocentemente- ¿tu porque tienes una cola?

-Ahhh...emmm..pueeess- empezó pensando que inventarse hasta que el ruido de la ventana abriéndose de golpe le interrumpió captando la atención de todos.

Ciel abrió los ojos, y miró a su alrededor haciendo memoria de todo lo sucedido, cuando miró hacía el frente vio una escena bastante curiosa, sobretodo por uno de los participantes. Frente a las camas donde estaban él y su recientemente descubierta descendiente futura, se encontraba el chico pelinegro compañero de clase de Alice, Rin o algo así, discutiendo con otro chico de más o menos su edad, un poco más alto y un aspecto muy raro: pelo en dos tonos de verde y peinado con un pico, uñas largas afiladas y negras, como si las llevase pintadas, y grandes ojos que miraban con expresión aburrida y recordaban a los de un búho;todo eso junto con ropa bastante estrafalaria.

-¿que demonios estás haciendo tu aquí?-casi gritaba Rin que estaba bastante alterado

-mm oí que Alice-chan estaba en el hospital y aniue dice que en este mundo es una costumbre ir a ver a los amigos cuando están en el hospital y llevarles algo-respondió el otro alzando una bolsa que llevaba en su mano y casi poniéndosela en la cara Rin- por eso le traje caramelos, ves?

-¿y desde cuando es tu amiga?

-Jugamos a los videojuegos de vez en cuando en el salón de recreativos de la ciudad, cuando juegas con alguien es tu amigo, no? Hermanito?-contestó con el mismo tono monótono. Rin, y los otros no sabían que contestar, ahí tenía un punto, pero...

-no me llames hermanito, tu no eres mi hermano

-ah, pero si que lo soy te guste o no tenemos el mismo padre

-Arg no me recuerdes cosas desagradables

-bo que antipático eres hermanito

y seguían discutiendo mientras Rin se iba irritando cada vez más y la discusión se iba volviendo más peligrosa. El resto de los presentes empezaron a preocuparse de que se pusieran a pelear (excepto Finny que le estaba dando galletas a Behemoth y acariciándole la cabeza sin darse cuenta de nada) y justo cuando Rin llevaba la mano a la Kurikara y el otro se preparaba para el posible combate, una voz se izo oír en toda la sala:

-QUIETOS AHI- Alice, que acababa de despertarse los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y los brazos en alto, todos la miraron- a ver, escuchadme-"menos mal, les va a detener" pensaron Ciel, Bon, Shima, Soma, de y Lizzi, entonces Alice se aclaró la garganta y poniéndose de pie sobre la cama y usando una botella de agua como micrófono empezó a hablar- DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, BIENVENIDOS AL DRC, DEMON RANDOM COMBAT, A MI DERECHA, CON NO MUCHO PESO POR LO QUE SE VE, EL HIJO SEMIHUMANO DE SATAN, EL MAYOR DE LOS MELLIZOS OKUMURA Y EXORCISTA EXQUIRE ¡RIN OKUMUUURAA! - para este punto entre los que creían que iba a pararles se había producido una general caída anime y todos la miraban con cara de consternación y vergüenza ajena, sobretodo Ciel que se preguntaba como podía ser ella su descendiente- Y A MI IZQUIERDA, CON MAS O MENOS EL MISMO PESO QUE OKUMURA, UNO DE LOS PRÍNCIPES DE GEHENA,HIJO DE SATAN, EL REY DE LA TIERRA ¡AAAMAIMOOON!- ante esto Amaimon, que era el único que le seguía el rollo y no estaba flipando hizo un gesto como de saludar al público simulando estar en un verdadero cuadrilátero de lucha libre- QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE A LA DE 3..2..1..

-¿se puede saber a que viene tanto jaleo?- todos se quedaron estáticos mirando hacia la puerta dónde un asombrado y ciertamente divertido Mephisto miraba la escena como intentando hacerse a la idea de que podía haber llevado a semejante situación, tras él Undertaker se tiraba por los suelos de la risa (pero más que nada por las caras de desconcierto de Sebastian y Frances que eran verdaderamente épicas)

-Nada aniue, estábamos jugando un poco, verdad?- contestó Amaimon mientras se metía una piruleta en la boca. Alice,aun de pie en la cama, asintió con rapidez y movió la cabeza de Rin para que asintiera también

-de acuerdo, de todas formas creo que prefiero no saber la verdad -contestó Mephisto llevándose una mano a la sien- en fin como veo que no se os puede dejar solos, venid con nosotros, de todas formas ya es un poco tarde y aun no ha comido nadie asique ya va siendo hora.

-Apruebo esa moción- dijo Alice solemnemente saltando de su posición sobre la cama y saliendo por la puerta con el resto, menos Rin, Shima y Bon que decidieron que ya habían tenido emociones suficientes y que preferían irse a comer con Shiemi, Koneko y Yukio (Kamiki siempre comía con Paku) Mephisto les sonrió con ironía y les dijo un "gracias por vigilarlos" acompañado de un guiño antes de desaparecer por la esquina del pasillo con el grupo victoriano, Alice y Amaimon y Behemoth que se habían unido por todo el morro ante la perspectiva de comida.

HISTORIA EXTRA

lo se, lo se, se que todos habrán pensado...y porque está Soma y no Agni? Bueeno, todo tiene explicación ;)

Mansión Phantomhive,

Agni caminaba por el pasillo de vuelta al salón donde se encontraban todos, no le gustaba dejar solo a su estimado príncipe ,pero ni siquiera él podía evitar _la llamada de la naturaleza_. Sin embargo cuando entró al salón estaba vacío, ni uno solo de los invitados estaba allí, "debe ser una broma" pensó Agni "pero como se habrán escondido tan rápido, si no he tardado casi nada" Agni empezó a buscar a todos por la casa sin resultado alguno, poco a poco fue poniéndose más nervioso, revisó cada rincón de la mansión y los alrededores y nada, al final derrotado se tiró en uno de los elegantes sillones de la sala de estar con lagrimillas ya brotándole de los ojos.

-Soma-sama porque? T^T

pobre Agni, mal momento para ir al baño ha escogido u.u


End file.
